Konrad (TSST)/Quotes
'General' *'First Introduction:' "Hello. I have never seen you before... Are you a tourist? ...No, I do not need to know your name. You will not be here for long anyway, will you? You do not need to know my name either." *'Morning:' "Good... morning..." *'Afternoon:' "Good day." *'Evening:' "...Good evening." *'Night:' "...Don't stay up too late." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Milk Bread... Th-Thank you very much.... I'm so happy! I really love this..." *'Loved:' "I... I can have TH-THIS...?! Oooh! I l-love it! Thank you so much!" *'Liked:' "Th-This is... for m-me...? Really...? Th-Thank you so much!" *'Neutral:' "Um... thanks. This is... interesting." *'Dislike:' "I hate this. I can't even look at it." *'Hated:' "Uh... I-I'm sorry, because... I just... don't like it v-very much..." *'Horror:' " A Marmalade? Um... this isn't good for me... you know..." *'Birthday:' **"Y-Yes... it is my birthday. I'm flattered that you remembered..." **"Oh, is this... a birthday gift... for me? And... um... it's just what I wanted! Thank you so much...!" *'More Than 1 Gift:' "I-I couldn't possibly take more th-than one gift from you today." 'Friendship' 'Female Player' *'White:' "...Yes?" *'Black:' "Hmm... Oh, hello. Keep up the good work." *'Blue:' "So y-you're working on a land plot...? I, um, never even knew th-there was one here..." *'Purple:' "Oh, player! Tee-hee... It m-makes me so happy to see you!" *'Yellow:' "I can feel them... Player... and my... thoughts." *'Orange:' "My rhythm of life... Is erratic with you around... Very difficult..." *'Teal:' "Your house... It feels like our house now." *'Green:' "... ... ... What a drag... Don't want to talk..." *'Pink:' "Being by myself... Is simple... Now, I want to be with you... Interesting..." *'Red:' "I have memorized every inch of your face. When I close my eyes... I feel like I've known you forever..." *'Rainbow:' "I want to be with you forever and ever. And... To love you until the very end." 'Festival' *'Christmas': "Um... I-is there any chance you would be free for celebrating the Christmas? **'Yes:' "I-I'll be waiting for you inside my apartment room at 18:00... See you..." **'No:' "I see... Some other time, maybe. (Konrad leaves) 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Married:' *'Having a Child:' *'Having another Child:' *'After Childbirth:' "I hope our child won't be too quiet..." *'First Child grows up:' "I wish Child will be talkative. I should be more talkative, I guess." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child sings for me on rainy days..." When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I heard you proposed. I look forward to your wedding." *'Having a Child:' "Um, y-your baby will be born... correct? What name would you like to give them...?" *'Having another Child:' *'After Childbirth:' "Y-Your new baby came...! Was it a b-boy... or g-girl...?" *'First Child grows up:' "Oh, you're spending time with Child? How nice." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child... shares same power with Child..." 'Other Lines' *'Ignoring Him:' "Am I dreaming...? Is it really you?! I thought you'd forgotten about me..." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "This pet is so fluffy. Especially its fur. May I pet it?" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "You've started raising it a little better." *'Win a Contest:' *'Lost a Contest:' *'Talk too Much:' Category:Story of World (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages